The Locket
by TwilightSongfics
Summary: Just a songfic i wrote from the song The Locket by Lauren Alaina. Carlisle/Esme/Renesmee. My first story on here, please read and review! i don't own anything except the text. Lauren Alaina owns the lyrics, Stephanie Meyer owns the characters.


_**Back in '41, you met a brown-eyed boy**_

_**Who called you pretty**_

_**He'd walk every day**_

_**A couple miles out of his way**_

_**To hold your hand and keep you company**_

It was 1941, and a 14-year old Esme Platt was sitting gently on her front porch swing, awaiting the arrival of her love, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was a year older than Esme, a little bit taller, and he had blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. He lived about 2 miles away from her, but he would walk the distance between them every day to hold her hand, and just keep her company. Esme was an only child, so she was alone, except for her mother, for most of the day.

_**Your mama said don't call it love at 14 **_

_**But sitting on that front porch swing**_

"There she is," said Carlisle as he walked up the steps of her front porch.

"Hello, love," Esme smiled as Carlisle sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Esme, can you come in here a minute," called Esme's mother from the inside the kitchen.

"Yes, mother?"

"I heard you when Carlisle came in, you're only 14, baby, don't call it love now," she said.

"Yes, mother," Esme sighed, walking back out to the porch, and more importantly, back to Carlisle.

"I have something for you," he told her as she sat down.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said.

_**He gave you his picture in a locket that you wore around your neck**_

_**Left it right beside your heart so you would not forget**_

_**The way it felt when he held your hand**_

_**And you swore that you would never take it off**_

_**And the butterflies you felt said it all**_

_**You were fallin'**_

_**For the boy inside your locket**_

"Close your eyes," Carlisle said.

"Okay," Esme happily complied. She felt something touch her neck.

"Open," he said.

Esme looked down and gasped. Around her neck, hanging right beside her heart, was a small golden locket. She opened it, and there was a picture of him. She smiled.

"I'll never take this off," she said.

Carlisle smiled. Esme knew she was falling hard for this boy, just his smile set off butterflies in her stomach.

_**Back in '43, your brown-eyed boy went overseas **_

_**And had to leave town for a little while**_

_**He swore he'd marry you**_

_**As soon as the war was through**_

_**You would be his wife**_

"Do you really have to go," Esme pleaded.

"Yes, my silly girl," Carlisle smiled, sadly.

"Okay," Esme sighed. They were standing out in front of Carlisle's house, waiting for the military truck to get there. Carlisle was going overseas as a doctor in the war. He would be back in a year, but Esme still didn't want him to go. She would miss him. She would miss him coming over, and their long talks, and his hand around hers.

_**Standing in the pouring rain**_

_**You cried as you watched him ride away**_

_**But everyday**_

The truck pulled up, and Esme felt like she had died a little bit on the inside. Carlisle noticed the change in Esme, so he tipped her chin up and kissed her gently.

"I promise you, Esme, when I get home, we'll get married, and have a great life together. I love you." This was the last thing Carlisle said before he got into the war truck.

_**You had his picture in a locket that you wore around your neck**_

_**Left it right beside your heart so you would not forget **_

_**The way his kiss tasted on your lips**_

_**And every day felt like a lifetime with him gone**_

_**And you prayed that God would bring him safely home**_

_**Cause you made a promise**_

_**To the boy inside your locket**_

*6 months later*

It had only been 6 months, but Esme could have sworn it had been 6 years. Time seem to pass slower without Carlisle's company. Every day, Esme would glance down at her locket and be reminded of him. Sometimes, when she was really having a bad day, she would open up the locket and look at his picture, and if her day had been really bad, she would talk to the picture, just like she would talk to Carlisle if he had been there. There were also nights that she would just lay awake and think about Carlisle. But she did have a tradition every night. She would kneel down by her bed and pray for what seemed like hours that God would bring her love safely home. Esme felt in her heart that Carlisle's promise to her would not be broken.

*40 years later *

Esme and Carlisle's life was perfect. They had gotten married, just like Carlisle had promised. After finding out that Esme couldn't have children, they adopted a little boy named Edward. Later on in life, Edward married a woman named Bella. A few years later, they had their first baby, and gave Carlisle and Esme their first grandchild, a little girl named Renesmee.

_**Oh, 60 years, you two had together**_

_**But he's been gone for a couple now**_

_**And it breaks my heart to see you struggle to remember **_

I smiled as my husband pulled up in front of the familiar sight of my grandmother Esme's house. I came over about one or two times a week, my grandmother and I have always been really close.

"Alright, I'll see ya later," my husband Jacob said.

"Okay, see ya, Jake," I replied.

"I love you, Nessie."

"Doesn't everyone," I joked.

"I love you too, Jake would've worked, too, ya know," he laughed.

"Okay, I love you, Jake," I said getting out of the car. I watched him pull away.

I walked up to the door, went inside and I was greeted with the familiar sight of my grandmother sitting in her rocking chair.

"Hello, dear," she said when she realized I was here.

"Hey, grandma," I said.

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm good. You know how last time I was here, we were talking about grandpa?"

"Yes, dear," she said with a smile. A sad smile, but a smile none-the-less. She always smiled when grandpa Carlisle came up in a conversation. He had passed away about 4 years ago, and last week had been him and grandma's anniversary, so we had talked about him a bit, and I drove her to his grave to see him. It broke my heart when she started to talk about him, because she couldn't remember very many stories about him, and it made her cry a bit.

_**And I've been writing all your memories down and I stopped by today**_

_**To read a couple pages**_

"So, grandma, I went through some family picture albums, and I found quite a few of you and grandpa. I even found some videos of you guys at mom and dad's house. I also found some letters you wrote, and I typed them up on my laptop and made the words bigger so you could read it, or I could, I mean whatever's best..," I rambled on. That was one of the things I got from my mother, she rambles on a lot, too.

"Could you read me a few letters, dear, and then we'll look at pictures and watch the videos," grandma said.

_**Grandma, you sure look pretty**_

_**And you smile that smile, the one I haven't seen in quite a while**_

_**And you said to me, I want you to keep**_

I read a few of the letters that I had found that grandma and grandpa had written each other while grandpa was overseas. Some made grandma tear up. Now, we were looking through some pictures.

"Grandma, you sure look pretty," I said as I grabbed a photo from their wedding day.

"Thank you, baby," she smiled. This time, it was a genuine Grandma Esme smile. Her eyes sparkled, and the smile reached all the way up to her eyes. It made me smile, too.

"Nessie," she said pulling off the locket that hung around her neck. This was the first time I had ever seen it off of her. She handed it to me.

_**His picture in a locket that I wore around my neck**_

_**I left it right beside my heart so I would not forget **_

_**The greatest love and the greatest man I've ever known**_

"But grandma, I've never even seen you take it off before now," I said.

"That's because I like to leave it hanging around my neck, and close to my heart, that way I will never forget your grandfather. He was the greatest love and the greatest man I'll ever know."

I sadly smiled at her, knowing what she'd say next. She had told me this before. I didn't like to think about, it was a bittersweet feeling.

_**But it's getting time for me to head on home**_

_**She said that brown-eyed boy is waiting and I don't want to keep him long**_

_**Heaven is calling**_

_**And she said my heart is longing**_

_**For the boy inside your locket.**_


End file.
